coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5839 (6th September 2004)
Plot Penny is trying to get hold of Ciaran with no luck. Tracy stayed at Ciaran's flat and is running late but she was meant to pick Amy up from Roy and Hayley's flat. Karen gets up early and has made Steve some lunch and is doing some ironing. She heads to work and is waiting outside the factory and starts talking to Kelly Crabtree, a machinist at Underworld who is leaving today as she is getting married. Hayley and Janice arrive and offer Karen a cigarette but she refuses. Karen tells Kelly that she will buy her a drink at lunchtime in the Rovers. Kelly comments about there being a clique and Karen says that Underworld is too small for that. Tracy asks Blanche to look after Amy because she has kept her up all night. Sunita has got a copy of her birth certificate and is thinking about contacting her parents. When she does her mum hangs up on her. Todd tells Dev that he is starting college and can only work evening shifts. Leanne overhears and offers to work in the Corner Shop. Karen makes the girls in the factory tea while Janice is still trying to tempt her to into having a cigarette. Sean orders a taxi – it's an emergency. He has been sacked from his cosmetics job, but having stolen a tube of firming cream for Eileen, she lets him stay another week. Karen orders drinks for the girls and water for herself. Karen tells Hayley that she has been trying to pray to help her become a better person. Tracy suggests to Ciaran that he sells the restaurant, does a runner and does not pay Penny back. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Street Cars *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *McCarthy's *Unnamed department store, Manchester Notes *First appearance of Kelly Crabtree. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy sets out to sabotage Penny and Ciaran's business; Danny is baffled by Karen's strange behaviour, and Sunita's plan to contact her family ends in disappointment. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,140,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Ciaran McCarthy (to Tracy Barlow about the restaurant): "There's a big difference between 'this ship is going places, do you want to buy a ticket?' - that's what I was trying to put across, not 'this ship is sinking, do you want to buy a bucket?' - that's what you put across." Category:2004 episodes